Current work vehicles, such as tractors and other agricultural vehicles, include an electronically controlled engine and a transmission, such as a power shift transmission (PST) or a continuously variable transmission (CVT), coupled to the engine. The transmission is, in turn, coupled to at least one drive axle assembly for transferring torque from the transmission to the vehicle's wheels or tracks. For instance, for a four-wheel drive track-driven vehicle, a drive wheel of each front track assembly is typically rotationally coupled to a front axle assembly of the work vehicle for transferring torque transmitted from the engine to the front track assembly while a drive wheel of each rear track assembly is typically rotationally coupled to a rear axle assembly of the work vehicle for transferring torque transmitted from the engine to the rear track assembly. As is generally understood, each drive wheel may be configured to rotationally engage a corresponding endless track of the associated track assembly such that rotation of the drive wheel rotates the track, thereby allowing the vehicle to be driven forward or backward. In addition to the drive wheel, each track assembly may include a plurality of other track wheels, such as idler wheels and roller wheels that engage the track as it is rotates around its drive loop.
Due to the typical operating environment for a work vehicle, track assemblies are often exposed to mud and/or debris, which can lead to accumulation of such material within one or more of the components of a track assembly. In particular, the track wheels used within a conventional track assembly typically include a wheel rim that defines radially extending recesses or cavities that are open or otherwise exposed to the operating environment for the work vehicle. As such, conventional track wheel designs currently experience issues with mud/debris build-up within the interior of the wheels. In addition, due to their design, current track wheels are often quite difficult to clean.
Accordingly, an improved wheel design for use within a track assembly of a work vehicle that reduces or eliminates material build-up within the wheel, such as mud or debris build-up, would be welcomed in the technology.